Ruby Rose vs Akihiro Dragoscale
Akihiro VS Ruby Rose '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Akihiro, SuperSaiyan2Link's "Dragon King Son" and Ruby Rose from RWBY made by Rooster Teeth. Description '''The Dragon King Son VS RWBY! '''These two young heroes, blade vs blade, battle of gender. Who will win in a fight? Will Akihiro make a another victory again or will Ruby make Akihiro a dust rose? Interlude '''Yang Xiao Long: These two are extremely tuff, strong, and mostly skilled. With there badass sword! Wiz: Like Akihiro Dragoscale, the prince of all dragon. Yang Xiao Long: And Ruby Ro-- Wait a minute!! What's she doing here!!?? Wiz: Beats me. Yang Xiao Long: I am outta here! Call me if this is done! *Yang leaves and sla the door* Wiz: Great.... Boomstick: I am here just in case if she is not here. Anyway, Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth, our planet, has been known to have many secrets. Whether it be a new species of animal or new type of element, people don't know about most of it. But, did you know, we also have Dragons? Deep underground is a kingdom like no other. The Dragon Kingdom. It weird though... It's underground yet you can see sky and sun. Maybe it's in its own dimention? We'll never know. Boomstick: Anyways, the Dragon King, or King Dragoscale, had two children. Akihiro Dragoscale and Rukia Dragoscale. Akihiro was soon cast away for unknown reasons. He ended up with foster parents. Rose foster parents had a child of their own, Akira. Akira was beaten, so when Akihiro was six, he ran away to his uncle's house, bringing along his newborn baby step sister. Now fifteen years old, Akihiro had begun to find out about his real self. A demon king by the name of Mephistopheles wanted to destroy everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom, Akihiro included. Wiz: Fearing this, his sister Rukia sent out to find Akihiro and rescue him. After a while of disbelief, Akihiro finally gave in. He set out to the Dragon Kingdom, and was reunited with his father. His father knew Akihiro had to train, so, Akihiro was gifted with the Ryū Ken, also known as the Dragon Sword. This sword strikes fear into almost all of its opponents, and you can see why. The hilt is blood red, with the blade looking like its make of fire. I think everyone would be scared of that thing. Boomstick: Slashing is not Ryū Ken's only ability. If it gets lost, Akihiro can simply call its name, and it will return back to its sheath, which is very useful. And that's STILL not its only use. Yelling "Dragon Beam" shoots a orange beam from the sword. But NO, this beam is NOT made of fire. It is simply energy. This beam can easily blast through things like metal. When at extremely low health, Akihiro will shoot the Super Dragon Beam. This beam is GIGANTIC, and can easily blast through multiple towers and buildings! This beam could kill anyone. This beam easily Akihiro's finishing move. Wiz: Akihiro is no normal 15 year old boy, if that wasn't already obvious. He has dropped onto a mountain from 30 high, and was still able to fight! He can survive extreme heats, as shown when he was super close from touching the lava at the bottom of a volcano! He also has great reflexes. Aquilary, a ferocious bird 17ft long, 18ft wide, can travel at the speed of light. Akihiro dodged several attacks from the bird, even managing to kill it, TWICE! Though he is meant to protect the dragon kingdom and its habitants, Akihiro can even defeat the toughest dragons of the kingdom. Boomstick: Though Akihiro isn't all good. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and absolutely NEEDED crutches after it. When fighting the idiotic monster general, Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help finishing him off. Though the second time he fought Gigantalus, he monster general was killed in a matter of seconds. Though, in Gigantalus' defense, Akihiro WAS pissed about Gigantalus killing his soulmate. Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though. In other words, Akihiro can not get burnt by anything. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. ''' Wiz: This guy is definitely NOT your average teenager. So, don't get in his way, and definitely do NOT get him angry. When mad, he has the rage of beast dragon. Akihiro: Well, this looks like fun! Ruby Rose Wiz: Ruby has returned once again, the last time she was on here, was Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose. '''Boomstick: Kids, do you know a story about red ridding hood? Well think again, this is not red hood! Wiz: Ruby Rose, Ruby was raised on the island of patch, when she was a kid. Her mom went missing. Boomstick: Wow, let's hope volume 4 shows Summer Rose. Wiz: Anyway, she was accepted to Beacon along with her sister, Yang. Boomstick: Later on Beacon, Ruby became a team leader of her team...... Rwby. ''' Wiz: Okay...... Ruby has her weapon called the "Crescent Rose" in combat. '''Boomstick: Woah, did she made that scythe by her own? Wiz: Yes Boomstick, she designed it herself. She is very skilled with her scythe, it can do anything... it can be use as a high-powered rifle which causes the recoil when fired. Boomstick: Ruby use the recoil from the Crescent Rose shots to augment the speed force of air strikes and the scythe is so powerful... it can cut down large trees. Wiz: Ruby was actually taught by her uncle Qrow in the art of combat, and yes. Qrow does have a scythe. Boomstick: You want more? How about two different kinds of bullets. Wiz: Such as the unmarked and Cross Clips. Boomstick: But the Crescent Rose is capable of holding 20 to 30 bullets before she even need to reload. Wiz: Since Ruby is all speed and power, she has her semblance. Her semblance was able to move place to place so fast, she appears to be teleporting. Ruby can also jump very high. Boomstick: But still, she is young like 15 years old. She isn't good at fighting in hand to hand combat. Yeah.... wondering what will happening? Wiz: But Ruby is indeed a great leader, she might be young but she always have great ideas. Ruby: 'Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS! Fight Wiz: All Right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Akihiro was walking in a town, he looks around and saw Ruby He brings out his Ryū Ken. He rushes towards Ruby, Ruby transforms Cresent Rose into a scythe form. She rushes towards him. FIGHT! Akihiro charged through Ruby, he slashes through Ruby multplie times. Ruby recovers herself, he ran to Akihiro and fights back by slashing Akihiro five horizontal scythe-slashes. Akihiro blocked Ruby scythe-slashes, Akihiro kicked Ruby to the stomach. Akihiro grabbed Ruby and threw her to the street. Akihirio: Dragon Beam!! Akihiro shot a Dragon Beam, Ruby quickly dodged it and gets back to the fight. Ruby and Akihiro kept clashes. Akihiro: This is so much fun! Ruby runs away, she ran ontop of the roof. She then starts shooting from Cresent Rose, Akihiro blocked it with his sword. Akihiro jumped up to the roof. Ruby then get angry, Ruby kept shooting at Akihiro, Akihiro was dodging those bullets but eventually, it landed a hit on Akihiro. Akihiro: Ow! Akihiro was still up, they both went back to the fight. They both kept clashes till Akihiro was off guard, Ruby swing of Cresesnt Rose, she rapidly kept swinging until Akihiro was unable to fight. Ruby: Give up yet? Akihiro: Huff... Huff... Huff... Ruby: Times up! Ruby went towards Akihiro, she merely swings her Cresent Rose on Akihiro's head. Akihiro smirks. Akihiro: Hmm... I'll never give up! Akihiro stubbed through Ruby chest with his Ryu Ken, she dropped her scythe. Ruby stepped back, she was in pain and wounded in pain. Akihiro grabbed his sword from Ruby's chest, he smiles and slashes through Ruby six times. Akihiro pointed his blade. Akihiro: Super Dragon Beam! A large red energy beam shot out of Akihiro's sword. As the beam went through Ruby, slices her in half. Akihiro: Pfft.... that is easy then I thought. K.O.! Akihiro went down to the ground, leaving Ruby being slices in half on top of the roof. Results Boomstick: And yet again, Ruby died again.... Wiz: This was even a close match, while Ruby speed took it over but Akihiro is far stronger and durable then Ruby. Boomstick: Akihiro is extremely more skilled than Ruby, sure her scythe is huge but Akihiro has survive many things. ''' Wiz: In the end, Ruby loss because the only scythe feats strength we found out was she was able to cut through trees. While Akihiro dragon beam was powerful enough to cut through steel and his super dragon beam is even powerful enough to cut through 50 layers of tough concrete or metal. '''Boomstick: You know what they say, red can't beat dragon. Wiz: The winner is Akihiro Dragoscale Who are you rooting for? Akihiro Dragoscale Ruby Rose Next Time on Death Battle!! Yang Xiao Long: Hey guys, I am back! So who won? Boomstick: How about you read it? Yang Xiao Long: Okay. Boomstick: Anyway, next time on DEATH BATTLE!! A blue hedgehog appeared and a man appeared. It shows Sonic the Hedgehog and Superman. ~Superman VS Sonic the Hedgehog!!!~ Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:SuperNathan10002 Category:'RWBY vs TDKS' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle